


Ghost

by 1_800_fiction



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Hello lovely!! May I please have a John Wick request where they’re married and they get into an argument and the reader (who is a hacker) doesn’t want to talk to him for a few days and disappears? If you can, that would be great!! Thank you”
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 32





	Ghost

You waited patiently for the test results to appear. You had been feeling sick for the past week so John decided to do a contract on his own. Usually, you both did it together, you called it double trouble. You always thought you’d be in that life forever. You had secretly wanted a family someday. To retire and live in a nice place with kids.

You knew John had been married previously and didn’t have any kids so there was an unspoken pressure on you to live up to her. He never knew but you had always felt something was off. You knew he loved you but being his second wife made you feel some feelings you wish didn’t exist.

The timer buzzed as well as your heart. Quickly switching off the alarm, you picked up the test and turned it over, gasping when two lines appeared. You had no idea how to feel. Emotions flooded you, overwhelmed you.

Taking multiple deep breaths, you threw the pregnancy test away and wiped the tears away from your face. You splashed cold water on your face to stop yourself from crying anymore. As you stepped outside the bathroom of the hotel room you almost screamed at the sight in front of you.

“John!” You gasped at the bloodied man in front of you. You ran over to him and inspected his injuries. He tried to push you away.

“John, let me help you” You plead.  
“I’ll be fine” He tried to assure you. He only made you worry more. You watched as he walked towards the room you were in moments before.

“No, John. You are covered in blood and bruises! So no” You spilled out. He raised an eyebrow at your outburst.

“Y/N, we do this all the time, it’s our life” He tried to explain calmly, softly touching your arm. You pulled away at his touch.

“Well, what if it wasn’t?” You questioned.

“What do you mean?” He asked with curiosity.

“Well, what if we left. What if we had a family or had a normal life?” You questioned, tears forming in your eyes.

“We can’t leave Y/N! Don’t be so naive! This is our life” He started to argue back.

“So you never want to leave? Do you want to keep killing people? What are we supposed to do with it? We can’t give it to anyone, we have no one but each other!” You yelled. He sighed and started to walk away.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” You screamed at him. He just ignored you which made you angrier.

“You take one more step and I’m leaving” You threatened. He only scoffed in annoyance and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Once you heard the shower run you grabbed your duffle bag, filling it with clothes and things you needed. Anger burned in your veins and tears burned your cheeks. Once you had packed, you left the room and the safety of the hotel.

“Mrs Wick?” Charon called to you. You turned around to see him concerned. He was your only friend you had. He was one of the only constants in your life.

“What?” You replied.

“Where are you planning to go?” He asked with concern.

“I don’t know” You quickly answered before walking out the door. The bright street lights lit up the way as you ran off. You had no idea where to go so you called a call.

“Where to?” The driver asked as you hopped in. You hesitated for a moment.

“Can you drive me to the furthest motel?” You asked. The driver nodded and started to drive. You looked out the window, watching all the buildings that you passed the further away you got. Pulling your laptop form your bag, you put your hacker skills to the test. You made yourself a ghost so no one could find you.

—————

John washed the blood from his body. Usually, his wife would be there with him but this time was different. You two had arguments but this one threw him. He turned off the shower and dried himself. He wrapped the brown towel around his hips and walked over to the sink.

He silently brushed his teeth and applied ointment to areas on his face. He managed to squeeze the last bit out of the tube. He sighed and walked over to the bin and threw it away. Something caught his attention in the can.

Confused, he reached in and picked it up. It didn’t take long for him to realise it was a pregnancy test. After reading the keymap, he learned that it was positive. John was overwhelmed with emotions, now understanding your outburst.

He walked out of the room, test in hand only to find you gone. He walked over to his phone and dialled your number multiple times only to have it go to voicemail. Becoming annoyed, he rang the front desk.

“Hello?” Charon picked up.

“Hi, Charon, do you know where Y/N is?” He asked. Charon sighed, that’s when John knew she was gone.

“I’m afraid she has checked out” He explained. John slammed the phone down in anger. Quickly getting changed, he left to go find you.

————

An hour passed when the taxi pulled up to a small, run-down hotel. Handing the cash to him, you exited the car and walked up to reception.

“Hi, can I get a room,” You asked.

“$60,” He said, not looking up from his phone. You placed the money on the counter and he handed you a key. Sighing, you walked over to room three. You unlocked the door to find a small room with a double bed, old tv, fridge and cabinet. You chucked the bag on the floor and collapsed in bed.

————

It had been three days since your disappearance and John was becoming increasingly agitated and worried about you and your unborn child’s safety. He knew you weren’t kidnapped as you had become a ghost. Guilt overwhelmed him.

Throughout the past three days, you had watched crappy quality tv, ate food and threw up from morning sickness. You had completely disconnected from the world. You took a wild risk and rang the Continental.

“Hello, Continental Hotel,” Charon answered.

“Hi Charon” You mumbled.

“Hello Mrs Wick, it’s good to hear from you. John has been very worried” He explained and you sighed.

“Congratulations,” He said in his usual monotone voice.

“What do you mean?” You asked confused.

“John told me about the baby, its why he’s looking for you do bad” He explained. Your heart dropped. He found the test.

“I’m at the Lucky Stars Motel, room three. If he wants to find me so bad, that’s where I am” You confessed before hanging up.

You continued to watch tv, knowing John would arrive soon.

—————

“Charon have you heard from her?” John plead. He nodded and John went wide-eyed.

“Lucky Stars Motel, room three” Was all he said before John raced off. He hopped in his Mustang and went to find you. It was hours later in midday traffic that he reached the motel. He was shocked to find that place you were at was so disgusting and run down.

When he reached your room he took a deep breath before knocking loudly. You heard the knock, knowing it was your husband. You got up and opened the door. He gasped in relief before slamming his lips on yours.

“I’m sorry” He apologised.

“If you don’t want to get out then I can terminate it,” You said, hoping he would disagree.

“No, no, Y/N. We can get out, have a family, a normal life” He smiled. You started to cry and kissed him.

“I love you,” You said against his lips.

“I love you”


End file.
